El amor a oscuras
by Hanako1127
Summary: Ella, una chica ciega y que por experiencias desastrosas, deja de confiar en la gente, no confía ni en su propia madre.. Hasta que él entra en su vida, un chico sombrío, frío, todos dicen que lo que sea que haga sera un fracaso.. 'De seguro todo sera un fracaso en este instituto'.. pensaba mientras suspiraba el azabache mientras ingresaba, sin saber lo que le vendria. UA/SasuSaku


_Una estrella cayo.. salió de su corazón, y termino en mis ojos.._

_Veo la luz.. pero desaparece.._

_¡Espera luz, no te vayas!- Grito la pequeña, mientras perseguía la poca luz que le quedaba._

_Oscuro.. oscuridad… por… todos lados..-Susurro ella, pero ya no se veía, solo se veía.. algo negro, nefasto a su alrededor._

_Como si mil desgracias le aguardaran…_

Tokio, Japón, 03 de abril, 12:47 de la tarde.

¡Sakura Haruno, más te vale levantarte! ¡El sol ya está afuera, y los pájaros cantan, y tú tienes que venir a presentarte!- Grito desde abajo su madre, con ese tono tan alegre de siempre.. tan alegre pero tan triste al mismo tiempo.

Ya voy mamá..-Suspiro, ¿Por qué tenía que decir que el sol estaba afuera? ¿Que importaba el sol? ¿Qué importaba que los pájaros cantaran? ¿Que importaba que tuviera que presentarse ante otro ''amigo'' que su madre había traído acá, llevándolo hasta casi obligado? ¿Por qué.. importaría todo eso, si ella no podría verlo con sus ojos? Si, Sakura Haruno, era ciega, desde hace 8 años, desde que tuvo ese jodido accidente en ese vehículo, desde entonces iba caminando, o en metro a todos lados, nunca más se subiría aun auto, nunca.. siempre salían desgracias de allí.. ''Una cosa que se mueve, y que te mata en el proceso''- Eso decía ella cuando escuchaba algo sobre un auto, siempre sus compañeros, discapacitados, como ella, hablaban de autos, sin saber lo males que causaban.. bueno, algunos si sabían, pero los otros idiotas no.

Pero... por culpa de ellos… he perdido mi vista…y a mi padre.. -Otro suspiro más..

_¡Mamá! ¡Mira que bonitas son las estrellas! ¡Esta todo estrellado!- Grito emocionada la pequeña, sin saber que después de eso ocurriría una desgracia.._

_¡Sakura, quédate en silencio!- La pequeña callo.. sus padres habían tenido una enorme pelea, y ella solo intentaba alegrarlos..._

_¡No le grites así!- Respondió con rabia su padre.._

_¡Yo le grito como se me dé la gana!_

_¡Es tu hija, trátala mejor!_

_¡La tratare como yo quiera!_

_¡Paren, por favor!_

_¡Tú no te metas!_

_¡Papá, mamá, cuidado!_

_¡Sakura!_

_Oscuridad.._

Sacudió su cabeza, ese recuerdo nunca se iría..

''Simplemente vive tu día Sakura, vive tu día.. aun cuando sea solo otro día más..'' –Eso le recordó la voz de su mente…

Otro día más, otro vez más que tendría que hablar con alguien que de seguro no le agradaría, otro día más sin su padre, otro día más escuchando a su mamá decirle que tenía que relacionarse con más gente, que tenía que hacer esto, que lo otro, que los estudios, que el colegio..

Bajo la escalera, la conocía de memoria, aun cuando desde hace 8 años que no la veía, sabía cómo era el escalón, lo sentía en sus pequeños pies, sabía que al lado de la escalera estaba la puerta para salir al patio, sabía que al lado de la escalera, había un pasillo, donde si lo seguías, llegabas a la sala, en la sala, habían 2 sillones, y 1 mesa, después había una puerta, detrás de esa puerta, estaba el comedor, y había una ventana.. que llevaba al patio, que ya no sabía como estaba..

_Wuaaa-Suspiro emocionada, la pequeña Sakura de 4 años- ¡Pero qué hermosas flores!_

_Dicho esto, ella se lanzo sobre ellas, rodando mientras reía estruendosamente, quedando su pelo rosado lleno de pétalos de diferentes flores, y quedando con el olor de una.._

_¡Sakura, hija, cuidado, que podrá venir una abeja y confundirte con una flor!- Exclamó felizmente su madre, su hija era la luz de su vida.. era hermosa su hija, bella.. como las flores de cerezo._

_Sakura, una abeja te picara- Dijo riendo un hombre, mientras abrazaba por detrás a su madre, ella río, y lo miro.. con amor, mucho amor._

_Sakura los observo alegremente, ella quería en el futuro ser como ellos… miro al jardín, miro a su madre, y a su padre, y hecho esto, exclamo.._

_¡Mamá mamá! ¡Cuando tú seas mayor, yo misma me encargare de hacer que el jardín luzca así de bonito siempre!_

_Sus padres sonrieron.._

Lanzo una risa amarga.. _Ya nunca.. volveré a ver sus sonrisas.. lo siento madre.. no podre cuidar el jardín cuando tú seas mayor.._

Siguió caminando, tocando las cosas aun sabiéndose el camino de memoria, llego a la sala, tomo asiento en su sillón favorito, sabía que su madre estaba al frente de ella, espero pacientemente a que hablara, sabía que había alguien, sentía su presencia..

Sakura.. –Comenzó su madre, ya sabía que venía ahora, de seguro era alguien de otro colegio, que quería que ella conociera para abrir su círculo de amigos, bla bla bla..

Él será quien cuide de ti a partir de ahora..-Eso dijo su madre..

¿Cuidar?-Pregunto, algo sorprendida, ¿Qué mierda pasaba? ¿Qué carajo le estaba ocultando su madre? ¿Será una desagradable broma?

Si Sakura, cuidara de ti de ahora en adelante..- dijo su madre, su tono expresaba tristeza, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

¿Por qué? ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Qué me ocultas mamá?-Pregunto ella, muy sorprendida aun, no salía la sorpresa de su rostro, aun cuando ella no pudiese verlo, su madre y aquel hombre lo notaban..

_Madre.. ¿Qué ocultas?_


End file.
